halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
New Zaječar Campaign
|date=May 15, 2543 - June 7, 2543 |place=New Zaječar |result=*Strategic Covenant victory **Population centers on New Zaječar glassed **Destruction of New Zaječar industrial centers **Near-crippling of UNSC military manufacturing *Pyrrhic UNSC victory **Covenant denied access to Forerunner manufactorae **Significant portion of the Fleet of Gallant Discretion destroyed or damaged |side1= |side2= |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Admiral Teobaldo Ortiz *SPARTAN-142 *SPARTAN-103 |commanders2=*Fleetmaster Lem 'Bralosee *Ultra Stel 'Vadamee |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*New Zaječari Defense Force **New Zaječari Defense Fleet **New Zaječari Army **New Zaječari Air Force *UNSC **Navy ***37th Naval Fleet ****One *****UNSC Kasaan Bay ****Two *****UNSC Professor Larousse *****UNSC Aracillum ****Two *****UNSC Uebi Scebeli *****UNSC Leyte ****Five *****UNSC Norton Sound *****UNSC Chengpu *****UNSC Megiddo *****UNSC Halys *****UNSC Thymbra ****Ten ****Twenty ****Thirty ****Dozens of support ships ***Task Force Kilo-155 ****Two *****UNSC Cremera *****UNSC Salamis ****Five Halberd-class destroyers ****Ten Paris-class heavy frigates ***Task Force Golf-25 ****One Marathon-class heavy cruiser *****UNSC Antiochus ****Eight Halberd-class destroyers ****Twelve Paris-class heavy frigates ** *** ****SPARTAN-142 ****SPARTAN-103 *** ****Centurion Team **Marine Corps ***88th Marine Division ***94th Marine Division ***116th Marine Division ***25th Shock Troops Division ***58th Shock Troops Division |forces2=*Elements of the Fleet of Gallant Discretion **Two ***''Dauntless Internecine'' ***''Unrepentant Eclipse'' **Twenty Four **Thirty six **Forty Eight *Army of Indignant Justification *Army of Tenacious Intent *Army of Patriarchal Inquisitor |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=*One Valiant-class super heavy cruiser **UNSC Kasaan Bay heavily damaged *Two Marathon-class heavy cruisers **UNSC Leyte **UNSC Aracillum *Two Epoch-class heavy carriers **UNSC Uebi Scebeli damaged **UNSC Leyte damaged *Four Phoenix-class support ships **UNSC Norton Sound **UNSC Chengpu **UNSC Megiddo **UNSC Thymbra damaged *Seventeen Halberd-class destroyers *Thirty One Paris-class heavy frigates *Twenty Three Stalwart-class light frigates *80,000 grounds forces *2.6 million civilians |casual2=*Two CAS-class assault carriers **''Dauntless Internecine'' damaged **''Unrepentant Eclipse'' *Thirteen CCS-class battlecruisers *Twenty CPV-class heavy destroyers *Thirty Two SDV-class heavy corvettes 187,000 ground forces |casual3= |casual4= }} The New Zaječar Campaign was one of the largest engagements during the latter half of the war with the Covenant, taking place on and around the heavily industrialized Inner Colony of New Zaječar, one of the main military manufacturing hubs in the UNSC. After the destruction of the nearby colony of New Warsheikh several weeks earlier, UNSC Regional Command went on high alert, aware of just how dangerously close the Covenant was to discovering such a vital link in mankind's war machine. The loss of New Zaječar would have a crippling effect on the UNSC's ability to produce war material and had the potential to deny resources to up to five sectors and innumerable colonies, leaving them utterly defenseless to the Covenant onslaught. In response to this, the UNSC dispatched the 37th Naval Fleet, led by the respected Admiral Teobaldo Ortiz, veteran of dozens of engagements with the Covenant, to bolster the colony's already impressive defensive force. In the event of a Covenant attack, two additional task forces were prepared and ready to be deployed from the neighboring Tyresta at a moment's notice. Along with this considerable naval force, several divisions of Marines were gathered and stationed on the planet to assist with defense in the event of the inevitable ground invasion. Finally, the Office of Naval Intelligence dispatched two SPARTAN-II commandos and a SPARTAN-III team to further bolster the planetside defenses. Category:Demons of Hope